


Adoptive Legacy

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [57]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Bechdel Test Fail, Conversations, Dark Character, Drabble, Kidnapping, Morally Ambiguous Character, Not Heroes Reborn (TV) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Reposted under different title. Drabble. AU. "Mohinder tried this once.” Complete.





	Adoptive Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Heroes. 
> 
> Author's Note: This was written years ago before Heroes ended.

“Mohinder tried this once.”

Molly Walker finishes pulling her hair back. "The hurt was too fresh. It clouded his judgement."

Struggling against the restraints, Slyar concentrates on turning the IV off. "I remember your parents. Your father begged me not to hurt your mother, and she begged me to spare him."

She puts a pair of goggles on. "I was there. I saw, and I heard."

"Mohinder and the others adore you, but tell me, do you think they still would if they knew what their angel was doing?"

Her blunt tone is honest and sincere when she answers: "Yes."


End file.
